


A Promise to Always Come Back

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drell Jesse, Fareeha punches Jesse, Turian Fareeha, Young Jesse and Fareeha, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Jesse's eidetic memory scares Fareeha





	A Promise to Always Come Back

"Mom says Gabe gets scary on missions." Fareeha commented, curled up against Jesse's side on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap, "And Angie says he's the scariest quarian she's ever met." Jesse had to agree, having seen Gabriel in action. He felt the tugging of a memory, and didn't fight it, Fareeha and the movie fading into a warehouse under a new moon.

"He moves with intent. Purpose." Jesse recalled in vivid detail, letting reality fall away to access the memory, "Leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. A slight breeze carries the scent of death. He cuts the power, darkness falls. A woman screams. In the dark, all I can see is the glow of his eyes. A gunshot, a cry. He closes his eyes, the glow vanishes. Utter blackness. Screams in the dar-" Jesse's reverie was cut off with a sharp cry as his head snapped to the side. The present returned in a rush, and Jesse was anchored to it by the pain blooming on the right side of his face.

Fareeha had punched him square in the jaw, and for a little girl, turian or not, she packed quite a wallop.

"Why'd you hit me!?" he snapped, rubbing his jaw. Then he noticed her quivering mandibles, the shaking of her hand, the popcorn scattered on the floor as though she'd leapt up in a panic.

"You were being scary!" Fareeha defended, her subharmonics buzzing with agitation and distress.

"How was that-?" Jesse asked, only to be interrupted by Fareeha throwing herself into his arms, clinging to him like he'd vanish if she didn't hold on.

"I was scared." she mumbled into his neck, "You were inside your head and I didn't know if you'd come back."

"Course I came back." Jesse calmed himself, wrapping his arms around her, "What made you think I wouldn't?"

"I read that drell can get lost in their memories." she said, her arms tightening around his neck, "And then you started remembering stuff and talking weird and I got scared."

"Fareeha, I'm drell, I remember stuff a lot. Please don't punch me every time I do." Fareeha shook her head at that, like his request was unreasonable.

"But how do I know you aren't lost?" she demanded, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Jesse gave her a smile, patting her head.

"If I remember for more than five minutes, you can hit me." he negotiated, "Unless I'm giving Gabriel a report. But I promise you won't ever have to, okay?"

"Promise you'll always come back?" Fareeha asked, her tone suddenly far too serious for one so young. She looked so much like Ana in that moment, it was unnerving.

"I promise." he said, meaning it. Fareeha's solemnity evaporated at his vow, and then she was back to her usual self.

"Okay!" she grinned, ducking back down for another hug. Jesse laughed and squeezed her tight in return, her resulting squeal of delight a memory he'd revisit for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Three stories in one day, I'm on a roll. That's assuming anyone reads this series.


End file.
